Beginning of Champions
by LloydExe857
Summary: Dino and Todd had always dreamt of being great Fossil Fighters, like Joe Wildwest. Will this dream become reality, or will it fade away into nothingness. Novelization of Fossil Fighters: Champions.
1. Beginning of Dreams

The view was gorgeous.

There was no other way to describe it. The view from Vivosaur Mountain was always breathtaking no matter how many times you saw it.

"Hey! Dino!" My trance was broken by a voice behind me.

"Oh! Hey, Todd," I said as Todd stopped in front of me to catch his breath. He'd obviously run most of the way from his house.

Todd was a strange boy, even if he was my best friend. He'd always openly sought danger, but when it showed it face, he always pretended to have a stomach ache, though no one believed him.

He finished catching his breath and readjusted his safari hat, "It's just up here, where they say wild Vivosaurs are!"

Vivosaurs. Revived dinosaurs that are given special powers and used for battling. They are kept in Dino Medals as to not go on a rampage or anything like that. This fact made me shake my head at the green-clad boy, "Todd, you know there are no such things as wild Vivosaurs. They have to be revived."

"Then why did they try to block off the way?" He retorted.

He had me there. There was no posted notice on the barricade as to why the path was unsafe.

Todd smiled in victory. "Well, let's take a look!" he said and bolted toward the path up the mountain.

"Wait!" I yelled chasing after him, "Isn't that illegal?"

"C'mon," he looked back and rolled his eyes, "we won't get caught."

But we will get eaten, I thought to myself and continued to chase after him.

"Where are you, Vivosaurs?" Todd asked no one in particular. Once we'd reached the top.

We'd been looking for ten minutes, and there hadn't been a sign of a modernized dino. I was recommending returning home, when we heard a deafening roar!

We looked toward the source of the sound. A large grove of trees. Todd and I started to inch closer to the foliage.

Trees snapped as a huge blue Vivasaur bolted out of the trees towards us. We did what any sane person would do. We ran the other way, screaming. My breath caught in my throat as we reached the edge of the cliff. I turned around to see the large carnivore slowly moving towards us, knowing its prey was cornered. I closed my eyes awaiting the inevitable.

"Hey!" I opened my eyes and turned to see a man on a yellow bird-like Vivosaur, a Ptera, flying towards us. "Hop on!"

After breaking out of my shock, I grabbed Todd's wrist and, using what ground I had, ran towards the cliff edge. I heard Todd scream as I jumped and had second thoughts. What if the man doesn't catch us? What if the dinosaur catches us first? These questions dissipated as I felt myself land of the Ptera. Todd landed safely behind me, only ending his screaming when he realized we were safe.

"Woo-wee," the man in front of me said, "I reckon that Allo's angrier then a Peloro in a cow pen!"

Ptera flew us lower on the mountain, and landed down at the beginning of the trail.

"You fellers sure were takin' a risk there," the man said as he helped Todd and I of his Vivosaur.

I hung my head in shame. We had gotten caught. Who knows how we would be punished...

"You..." Todd started. I looked up and instantly recognized the stranger, "You're Joe Wildwest! The best Fossil Fighter there is!"

Joe smiled, "Joe I am, but I can't say I'm the best."

Joe certainly looked how his name would make you think. Basically take the most rooten-tooten cowboy, strap a pickaxe to his back and you've got Joe. He was famous for being one of, if not the best Fighter ever. He was also the owner of the soon-opened Caliosteo Fossil Park.

"My name's Todd!" the boy fanboy-ed, "I am your biggest fan!"

I mentally face-palmed. I thought Joe was cool, but Todd was embarrassing. I was so focused on mentally scolding him, that I almost didn't notice Joe speaking to me.

"And what's yer name, pard'?"

I panicked as I almost made the same mistake Todd did. "Uh... um..." I stuttered through my introduction, "D-Dino, sir!"

"Well," Joe chuckled, "it'sa pleasure to meecha both..." We heard a roar from up the trail, "...but we seem to have trouble."

"You can beat that Allo easy, Joe! You're the best!" Todd cheered.

"Much obliged," the cowboy responded, "but I think I should let one o' you take it."

"But how?" I asked, "We don't have any Vivosaurs."

"Then I'll give ya one o' mine. I have four," the Fighter held them out for Todd, who suddenly keeled over.

"Oww... My stomach," he moaned, "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that black banana." I shook my head. He was being offered a Dino Medal from THE Joe Wildwest and he was STILL faking a stomach ache, "I don't think I can do it. You take it, Dino."

I nodded. Todd may make this mistake, but I wouldn't. "Sure"

"Alright," Joe held the Medals out to me. He described each Vivosaur's strengths and weaknesses. I debated which one to choose, that is, until my eyes rested on the last one, a green Medal. "...and this one here is Aeros, a close-range Air-type with incredible attack power..."

"That one!" I interrupted, "Aeros."

"Great choice, pard!" the Fighter replied, ignoring my rudeness and handing me the Dino Medal, "You know how ta use it?"

The Allo crashed out of the forest as he said this, causing me to smirk, "You tell me." I said, throwing the Dino Medal towards the Vivosaur.


	2. Beginning of a Fighter

The Medal glowed as it neared the Allo, releasing the Vivosaur contained inside. Aeros's size was incredible, standing just as tall as the other dinosaur. He (I decided, as Vivosaurs don't have genders) was also a similar shade of blue, albeit slightly darker. The only real way to tell the difference was the feather-like protrusions all over Aeros's body.

The two Vivosaurs eyes each other angrily, obviously waiting to attack.

"Wind Blast," Joe said, "That's its attack."

I nodded, relaying the order to Aeros, who obeyed immediately, raising his head and letting out a ferocious roar that put Allo's of shame. I covered my face as the incredible winds from the attack rushed past me. It seamed to have even more effect on the opposing dino, as it was knocked to the ground by that single attack. Then, as all Vivosaurs do when beaten, it let out a final, defeated roar, and shrunk back into its Dino Medal in a flash of lighAeros roared in victory as it to returned to its Medal. I walk over and picked it up, staring at the picture of the carnivore in awe.

"Woo-wee!" Joe exclaimed for the second time that day, "That right did calm Allo down! You've got the makins' of a great Fighter in ya Dino!"

"That was amazing, Dino!" Todd looked like he would explode of excitement, then started sulking, "That would have been me, if only it hadn't been for my stupid stomach."

"Well, much obliged for helpin' wrangle up that Allosaurus," Joe started, picking up the white Medal, "We Vivosaur Rangers have been trying to catch him for weeks!"

"We should be thanking you," Todd replied, "If not for you, we'd be dino-chow!"

"I guess we're even then," the cowboy smiled and summoned his Pterra to fly off.

I remembered something last second, "Wait, Joe!" He looked at me questioningly until I held out Aeros's Dino Medal, "This is yours," I said.

Joe smiled and tilted his hat, "Not anymore, it ain't. As real thanks for helpin' me out I'll let you keep Aeros. Adios!" He exclaimed, as Pterra launched into the sky, leaving both Todd and me with our mouths gaping open.

I stared at the circular object in my hand as everything processed and couldn't help but smile. Even Todd's constant complaining about how he wish his stomach hadn't been aching didn't sour my mood. I was now an honest-to-goodness Fossil Fighter, and I couldn't wait to see where it would take me.


	3. Beginning of an Adventure

**A/N So, this is kinda awkward. Its been about a month, and I haven't posted anything to this story because I've been focusing on my other story. Well, either way it's ok now because there's a new chapter. It's ok, right? Anyways, enjoy!**

"Can you believe it's been two years, Dino?"

I shook my head, smiling. "I'll admit, Todd, it doesn't feel that long ago," I replied, yelling over the sound of helicopter blades. It was the third time we'd had this conversation, but I didn't mind. It passed the time.

"It's still hard to believe we made it through the prelims for the Cup."

The Caliosteo Cup, or the Cup for short was a Fossil Battling tournament being held in Caliosteo Park. Many powerful and famous Fighters were taking part, along with many average fighters, such as Todd and I.

I held Aeros's Medal in my hand and stared at it. I hadn't battled with him since the fight with Allo. There was no one to battle at home, and the prelims required us to use rental Vivosaurs, but I always had Aeros with me in my pocket, sort of as a good luck charm.

I smiled, reliving the day as I had many, many times before. I remembered the wind on Joe's Ptera, Allo's roar, and most of all the feeling of battle.

The co-pilot came back to were we sat. "We are nearing Ribular Island," he told us, "the first stop during the Cup. You guys ready?"

We both nodded, bubbling with excitement. Finally! We were almost there.

"Let me tell you a bit about the island," the co-pilot said as he sat across from us and opened his laptop. I noticed pickaxe logo on the back before he turned it to show us a picture of an island.

"This is Ribular Island," he started, "This island is densely forested in many areas. These areas are perfect for digging up fossils."

I hardly listened to the rest of his introduction. Heck, I already knew everything about Ribular and the other islands from news reports and park website. I was busy thinking about the fossils I was going to dig up. How many would there be? What Vivosaurs would they make? These were the questions I wanted answered!

The closing of the laptop snapped me out of my trance. "And that, boys, is all I can tell you about Ribular, and, wouldn't you know it, we're right above town," He stood up and walked back towards the cockpit. "Good luck in the Cup!" He said, turning his head to smile at us.

"We don't need luck!" Todd exclaimed, "We're gonna beat this easy! Right, Dino?"

I nodded. "Right! But... a little luck never hurt."

Todd laughed as we landed. I looked out the window to see ripples of air expand from our helicopter as we neared the ground.

"You ready?" I asked my green-clad friend and the helicopter blades slowed.

He adjusted his ever-present safari hat. "You bet!"

"Then let's go!" I replied.

We stepped out of the copter together, our feet hitting the ground at the same time. This was it. The beginning of our adventure.

 **A/N Sorry this is so short. I planned on going longer, but I liked how it ended and I wanted to keep that. Not much progress, but i gave an explanation of why Aeros is still rank 1 and how you can beat the prelims with 1 Vivasaur. Anyways I'll tell you, I am working on the next chapter right after I post this, so don't be to disappointed.**

 **Anyways, if you found something you liked (or something you disliked. Constructive criticism is always welcome) please review. It makes my day!**

 **Now for summary time. Dino and Todd are in the park, but will their adventure be as pleasurable as it sounds, or will it end before it's begun? Find out next time!**


	4. Beginning of the Cup

**A/N So, I should preface this chapter with, as much as I don't like it, an excuse. I have been extremely busy these last few weeks, and when I did have time to write, I just haven't been feeling it. I'm sorry about that, but I don't want to wright when I have no inspiration because then what I write is horrible (if it's not so already). I hope you can forgive me with this next chapter! And with that, we're off!**

As Todd and I stepped of the helicopter, we held our breath and looked around. Ribular Town, the main town of Ribular Island (creative, right?), was beautiful. The first thing I noticed was the group of fountains in the middle of the plaza, spewing large streams of water from one to another. The area was ringed with buildings, some of witch were two familiar to me. To our left, the Fossil Guild and News Station and to our right, The Fossil Park Main Office and Clean Z. Fossils, were you can clean fossils with others, though that never intrigued me.

What really stood out, however, was what was directly in front of us. The Fighter's Station. The building was massive, much taller and wider then the others. The Fighter's Station was the main hub for everything that happened in the cup; Fossil Battles, fossil cleaning, and...

"Attention! Registration for the Caliosteo Cup will be ending shortly. All participating Fighters who have not yet signed up should head to the Fighter's Station immediately."

Crap! Registration was almost over?! I glanced at Todd who nodded and we sprinted as fast as we could towards the Station.

We arrived at the front desk sweaty and out of breath. Ribular Town was a lot bigger then it had initially looked.

The lobby of the Station was really nothing to talk about, especially compared to the outside, besides still being large. It was really only there to lead to the more exiting rooms.

The receptionist giggled at us, "You must be in a hurry to register for the Cup."

"Yea," I panted.

"Our... helicopter... landed... a few minutes... ago," Todd finished for me, panting as much, if not more, then me.

"Well I'll just sign you up then. May I have your names?"

We gave her our names and she typed them into the computer next to here.

"There. I've confirmed your qualifications in the preliminaries. If you'll wait for a moment, someone will be here to show you the facilities and inform you on our rules and regulations."

I brushed my hands through my blue-purple hair. We made it! We were actually in the Cup! I couldn't help but smile as pure joy erupted inside me. I looked to Todd to see that he was having the same reaction.

"It happened," he said, "We're finally honest-to-goodness Fossil Fighters!"

"That may be, but if you can't fight well, that won't last long."

We both turned to see who had spoken and, like with everything else, I recognized her immediately. With her flowing brown hair in a pony-tail that hung casually over her shoulder, the hat she wore that you could only see the front of for her hair, the confident look in her deep, brown eyes. I would know her anywhere.

"I'm Stella the Staff Leader on Ribular Island"

Stella. Just hearing her name made me completely melt inside. Not only was she one of the three Staff Leaders, some of the best Fighters in the park, but she was the only girl. She was considered the best of the three and, if you couldn't tell, was absolutely beautiful. Not to mention that I may or may not have had a crush on her for over a year now.

"Dino? Diiiino," Todd said as he softly shook me out of my trance, "Stella's showing us around the station. If you don't come she'll leave us behind."

Stella was showing us around!? I could barely keep myself from screaming in delight. I could already picture us, sitting in the moonlight, as we lean in towards each other, our lips coming closer together until...

"Dino! Come on!" Todd scolded me as he headed of in the direction Stella had gone.

I coughed as I rebalanced my composure. "Right," I said, using my deep, manly voice I'd been practicing.

"This is the most important room for Fighter's. The cleaning room!"

I was in awe as I looked around the room. I heard Todd gasp behind me. The room, while not overly big, was filled with machines. I could recognize a few. Cleaning machines and revival machines were the most prevalent. Others I couldn't even guess what they were for, though many looked similar to the aforementioned revival machines.

We looked back at Stella to see her smirking at our awe, making me blush from embarrassment.

"If you two are done window-shopping," she said, somehow without an insulting tone, "Let's fire one of these babies up!"

Todd and I could barely contain our excitement. Neither of us had ever used a Cleaner or Rever, as they were called, but if they had the power to revive massive Vivosaurs, they must be intense!

"Here," Stella said as she handed us each a pack. I opened it to find a drill and hammer. "These are basic cleaning kits," she explained, "they will help you in cleaning your fossils." She handed me a large rock as well. A fossil rock. "Dino, why don't you go first. I'll walk you through it."

I nodded, placing the rock on an activated cleaner and picking up my tools. "So, I want to soften the rock with the hammer, then clean up what's left with the drill, right?"

The staff leader nodded, "And don't forget to blow away the resulting dust every once in a while."

"Alright. Here we go!

 **A/N I was going to keep going because this is shorter, but I wanted to get something up so you guys wouldn't think I died or lost interest or anything. I hope that I can return more to my weekly schedule in the near future, assuming life permits it.**

 **Anyways, Dino has met the girl of his dreams in Stella. I know what you're saying though, "But Lloyd! It says in the description that DinoxPauline will be a thing!" Don't worry. Everything will work out... one way or another.**

 **Who will Dino end up with? Stella? Pauline? Neither? Both? Find out notnexttimebutsometimefartherinthefutureofthisfic. yay.**


	5. Beginning of Training

**A/N Here we go! Chapter five! I really have nothing to say, but I would like to thank you guys for all of your support. Thank You!**

"That was awesome!" Todd Exclaimed as we left the cleaning room.

"No kidding. Who knew cleaning fossils was as fun as fighting with them?" I commented, twisting my brand new Tricera Medal in my hand.

"I wish I could have done as well as you though."

In cleaning our fossils, I had gotten a perfect score. This increased Tricera's power (not to mention that it impressed Stella). Todd didn't do so well. His Stego head was barely intact when we revived it. The green dino was actually smaller then the rest of his species. This didn't discourage him, though. At least until he compared himself to me.

I put a hand on my friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, bro. I just got lucky this time. You'll just keep getting better."

He looked up at me and smiled, "Yea! That's right!"

I returned the smile. Seeing Todd so determined always made me happy. Todd truly had the makings of an amazing fighter in him. No one else could see that, not even Todd, but I could tell. "Anyways," I turned my attention back to our guide, "what's our next stop, Stella."

"Here it is. The Common Room." Stella announced as we entered a door on the other side of the building. "This room is where fighters come to make final preparations for battles in the Fossil Stadium at the end of the hall."

"The Fossil Stadium!?" Todd interrupted, "Yea! I'm so excited I could puke."

Stella showed her disgust clearly on her (still beautiful) face. "Yea, let's try not to do that. Our floors are very clean," She stated. "Anyways, here is the Fossil Stadium!" We followed her through another sliding door.

There was only one word to describe the Stadium, and it was the same word that was used to describe everything else about the Station. Massive. I knew it had to be for six different dinosaurs of varying sizes to battle with enough room, but this was not what I expected. It wasn't to exciting to look at otherwise. Just the dirt ground and ring of unoccupied seats around the arena.

A single person was standing in the Stadium. A man with dark brown hair and blue clothing with a same-colored hat. I recognized it as the Park Staff uniform.

"Hey! Devon! Come over here." Stella called to the man.

The man, Devon, Quickly reached us. "These the last two fighters, Stella?" he asked.

The Staff Leader nodded, "They need battle training. I'll take Todd, the green one, and you take Dino here."

I felt my heart snap as Stella walked with Todd toward the other side of the arena. I wanted to completely blow off this Devon guy and watch them battle, but I trusted Stella's judgement. She must have a reason for putting me with him.

"Well," he started, "let's start with introductions. I'm Devon. Devon Strait. My job is to get participants familiar with the rules of the Cup." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I decided to give him a chance and took his hand. "Dino Sair. And I already know how the rules work."

"Of course you do. You'd have to to pass the Prelims, but you don't know how to control multiple Vivosaurs at one time without the simulator computer they used, do you?"

He was right. I didn't know how to do that. The computers for the Prelims relayed the commands put in it to the Vivosaurs. Commanding two, even three of the dinos at once verbally... It seemed impossible

"I didn't think so," Devon continued. "Try this on." He handed me a device about as long as my forearm.

It took me a moment but I soon recognized the machine. It was a Battle Computer, or B-Comp for short, made by FossilDig Inc. The B-Comp was created to make it easier to control a team of Vivosaurs, though I wasn't sure how it worked.

I quickly placed my left arm through it and it tightened itself around it. I took a moment to inspect it. The sleek metal was incredibly smooth to touch. The only blemishes on its surface were a strange light (I decided), and a disk with six indentations the size of Dino Medals.

"I think I can assume you know what this is and we can go directly to learning how to use it?" Devon broke me out of my trance. I nodded. "Good. Take these Dino Medals. I'll need them back." He handed me three Dino Medals. "Now you know about Battle Zones, correct?"

I nodded, "Battle Zone are split into two types, Attack Zones and Support Zones, or AZ and SZ, respectively. An SZ Vivosaur unleashes Support Effects, which raise or lower an AZ Vivosaur's stats. Your's or your opponent's.

"Good using these Zones, there are two different formations you can take. Let's begin."

Devon explained to me how to use the B-Comp, by placing the Dino Medals into the indentations on the disk one space between them and saying, "Battle, ready!" all three Vivosaurs were unleashed. Devon's appeared shortly thereafter.

"My team is in the Jurassic Formation." He gestured to his Vivosaurs. Two were in front with one behind. "This way," he continued, "both of my AZ Vivosaurs get the Support

effects, but it is split between them. On the other hand, your Vivosaurs," he pointed to mine, with one dino out front and two hanging back, "are in the Cambrian Formation. Thusly, you're AZ Vivosaur gets all of the Support Effects, good or bad. You can change positions and, in turn, formations by spinning the disk. Now, if you're ready, let's battle!"

Our battle ended to shortly for my taste. Devon ended the battle after the first turn, since he had explained everything. Currently, we were in the lobby of the Fighter Station with Devon giving us some final words of wisdom.

"Remember, if the Fighter lacks strategy, or the Vivosaurs lack ability, victory will prove impossible. Keep this in mind, and you can go far."

"Thanks, Devon," I said.

"Yea! Thanks for that advice. I'll remember that and be the greatest Fighter ever!"

We all chuckled at Todd. I noticed he too had a B-Comp. If this didn't show we were moving up I don't know what did. I was proud of Todd and myself and even more so with what I heard next.

"Initiation is over! Congratulations you two! You are officially entered into the Caliosteo Cup!"

 **A/N I must be doing good. I finished this the day after the last one was posted. I thought of the B-Comp a while ago because I felt it would be a pain to write the battle scenes with the characters calling out all of the commands.**

 **Anyways, this is the first chapter where I purposely quoted the game. The thing in Chapter 1 with Todd's banana thing was a complete accident. I forgot that was actually (pretty close to) what he said!**

 **Dramatic Ending Question Time! (DEQT!) Dino and Todd have spent a whole chapter just learning about game mechanics, but will I ever write a chapter with a lot of progress? Or will everything a right equal about two to five minutes in game? Find out, next time!**


	6. Beginning of a Rivalry

**A/N I'm just going to say it. I have been super unreliable as for my posting times and I'm sorry. Life has been super hectic and inspiration has been low. There is good news, though. I'm out of school for a while, so I should be more reliable.**

 **That's all I have to say, so enjoy the chapter.**

Todd and I could not stop talking as we left the Fighter's Station. His battle had gone a few rounds longer then mine and Devon's because he couldn't grasp how to use the B-Comp.

We were so focused on our conversation that we almost didn't notice the sound of helicopter blades. We looked up to see a massive screen with helicopter blades on top. This, I could only assume, as the public wasn't given much info on it, was the Mammoth-Vision. It was used to transmit special messages, most of which star...

"Howdy, folks! Welcome to Caliosteo Park! If you don't know me, allow me ta introduce m'self," the figure onscreen tilted his hat up, as you expect a cowboy to. "I'm yer host, Joe Wildwest." This was followed by a cheer that made me think Vivosaurs were attacking.

"Now hold yer applause, 'cuz I got a surprise for y'all," Joe instantly silenced the crowd. "As y'all know, we got three islands in this 'ere park. Well the winner of the Cup will get all three of them. That's right! The winner will own my park!"

Another cheer rose, louder then the first. I was dumbstruck. Joe was giving away the park to the winner! That's unbelievable!

"I wanna wish y'all good luck, because the Caliosteo Cup is now open!"

Todd and I waited in the square as everyone else filed into the first dig site, Treasure Lake. The crowd was huge, and we didn't want to get swept away.

"Man, just seeing Joe's face on the big screen was so exciting," Todd commented, "But the grand prize, the whole fossil park!? My mind is blown here. We have to win!"

I nodded, this was pretty big. The winner would get the park. This was still hard to believe.

"If we want to win, then we need to go dig more fossils!" I exclaimed," Onward, to Treasure Lake!"

"Alright!" Todd replied, "But I do wish we had more info about it."

"Not to worry my green-clad companion," I said as I pulled up my B-Comp's holographic display. That was what the light I noticed earlier was for.

I pulled up a page on Treasure Lake and started reading, "Treasure Lake is ringed by thick woods, in the middle of which sits a large, shallow lake. Hmm... Simple enough," I said.

"Let's go dig up as many fossils as we can!" Todd almost yelled. "We will be the greatest Fighters ever!"

The first thing I noticed as we walked into the dig site wasn't he huge lake, shallow enough to wade in in most parts. It wasn't the massive dinosaur skull sitting in the lake like a beached whale.

No. The first thing I noticed was the colossal crowd gathered on the plateau above it!

"What do you think is going on there?" Todd asked. I shrugged. I knew about as much as he did. We decided to move closer.

"As you can see, folks," I heard a voice say, "I'm here at the recently opened Caliosteo Park's Treasure Lake, the first stop in participators' road to be the Cup Champion! Speaking of which, I have with me the undefeated Fossil Fighting World Champion and heir to FossilDig Inc., Rupert Pattinson!"

Todd and I squeezed through the cheering crowd to see the reporter and a boy who we could only assume was Rupert. Before anything else, we noticed his annoyed expression. It was as if everyone around him was just a nuisance. He obviously didn't want to be here.

"So, Rupert," The reporter continued, oblivious to his attitude, "how are you feeling about your chances at winning the Cup."

Rupert brushed some of his white hair out of his face in a manner matching his facial expression. "What kind of question is that?" He answered as if he was talking to a child who didn't quite get the point. "There's little point in entering a contest if one does not expect to win . I have the upmost confidence that I will win and gain the Caliosteo Islands for FossilDig Inc."

At this point Todd started pushing his way out of the crowd and I followed him. He was obviously upset about the interview. "Did you see the look in his eyes, Dino?!" He asked, though more a statement then a question, "They had no spark. He finds no joy in Fossil Fighting! Why, I bet..."

I dug in silence for the next hour, or at least as silent as it can be with Vivosaurs battling everywhere. I had gone back to the Fighter Station a few times to clean fossils and decided to put Thalasso, a winged, water-attribute Vivosaur with FP Plus, allowing me to use more attacks, on my team alongside Aeros and my Tricera from earlier. It wasn't a fancy team, but it would work.

I decided I would head back to the Ribular town with the fossils I had left. The first rounds of the cup would start soon, so I waded back towards town.

A flash of green caught my eye and I stopped only to see Todd. He wasn't alone, though. He was face to face with someone, obviously starting a battle. I couldn't tell who he was fighting so I squinted. I could barely make out a head of white hair...

"Todd, you idiot!" I muttered as realization struck me. I ran as well as I could in the water toward the two, hoping with all of my heart that I was mistaken.

By the time I had made it to where Todd was, the battle was over. It had gone by that quick. Todd held Stego's medal and stared at it in disbelief.

"You imbecile!" Rupert angrily approached us, "Did you honestly think you could beat me with...that? It can hardly be called a Vivosaur!"

"Stego..." was all Todd could muster.

Rupert continued, "Do you seriously think that you have a chance at the Cup!?"

"Shut it."

Todd and Rupert both looked at me like I'd just killed someone. Even I was surprised by the words I just spoke, but my anger had reached a peak, so caring was not an option.

"We'll show you Rupert that we can win this tournament!" I was almost yelling now, "So you kiss the Cup goodbye, because you will not be undefeated much longer!"

 **A/N And there's a long(er) chapter for ya. Admittedly, kinda cheesy ending, but I couldn't have kept that going without it becoming cheesier.**

 **Anyways, now that this story is back, I will be uploading this every other week. The weeks in between will consist of my other story, An Angel's Wings, so check that out.**

 **To finish off, Will Dino keep his promise to Rupert, or will Rupert continue to be the champion? Find out next time! Or not. That'll probably be later.**


	7. Beginning of Victory

**A/N Has it been a long enough to wait for you all? I'm starting to think most of my author's notes are me apologizing for being late. *sigh* Oh well.**

 **For all of you patient enough to wait, here's a new chapter! This is where the gameplay becomes a little more important and I'm still trying to figure out how I'm gonna deal with it so I guess we'll find out! Enjoy!**

Even half-an-hour after the incident with Rupert, Todd and I were still fuming. I had never seen Todd be quiet, but at the time, I wasn't about to complain. We both needed time, plus it made it easier to dig.

Todd broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Dino," he said sorrowfully.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being so weak." He replied, "If I had been stronger, I could've beaten Rupert and shown him what Fossil Fighting is truly about!"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "No one blames you for losing, Todd." He looked at me and I continued. "So you weren't strong enough this time. Whatever. That's why you've got to get stronger, so that next time, you can beat him!

He smiled and wiped away the tears that had been forming in his eyes, "Yea. That's what I'll do. I'll get strong enough to beat everyone in the Cup!"

Our B-Comps began to beep frantically. There was a message from the staff. The first round must be starting.

We both pulled up our displays to see the beautiful face of Stella.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Stella, the Staff Leader here on Ribular Island, and I'm here to announce that the starting matches of the Caliosteo Cup will begin shortly."

I could actually hear the resounding cheer this news rose from the Fighters. We would finally get to see some real battles!

Stella continued, "The first match of the Cup will take place in the Ribular Stadium and will be between Dino Sair and Todd Oscar."

Of course my first battle would be against Todd. In the first round one of us would have to lose. My stomach churned. Could I really bring myself to end Todd's dream here? Could I bring myself to end my own? I know that sounded selfish but we had wanted this since we were kids, and who knows if the chance would return. I sighed and looked at Todd. I could tell he had similar thoughts.

Before us stood the door into the Ribular Fossil Stadium, a threatening sight on its own, but the thought of fighting Todd made it worse.

"Hey, Dino?"

I looked at Todd again, "Yea, buddy?"

He flashed a determined smile, "Let's give this fight our all, no holding back!"

That settled it. Even though one of us would lose, that meant the other would win and be that much closer to wining the Cup. I nodded and we walked through the door, cheers raining down. We would fight with everything we had. Anything less was unacceptable.

If there was one thing I could say about my battle with Todd, it was that he meant business. He was using two air-attribute Vivosaurs, his Stego and a Goyle, a purple Vivosaur with red spines. That was bad news for my team, which had two water-attribute Vivosaurs, which are weak to air. Todd had already taken out my Thalasso, making it so I was getting less energy for my dinos to attack and was working on beating my Tricera.

It was time to play my trump card. I had Tricera use Enflame, increasing his attack power.

"Why would you do that, Dino?" Todd yelled from across the Stadium, "I'm about to beat it." He had Goyle attack with Body Axe, slamming into Tricera.

"You'll see," I said as the blue Vivosaur started to glow. Its Parting Blow ability had activated, further increasing its power. "Now, Tricera!" I yelled using vocal commands instead of B-Comp inputs, "Hit Goyle with everything we've got! Running Smash!"

Todd looked in fear as his Vivosaur got thrown backwards by the force of the blow and retreated to its Dino Medal. Unfortunately, due to Goyle's Auto Counter ability, Tricera was also sent back to its medal.

This was it. One on one. My Aeros versus Todd's Stego. It came down to this.

"Stego! Spike Tail!"

Stego slammed its tail into Aeros's side, but while it did a lot of damage, it wasn't enough to fall my larger Vivosaur.

"Let's finish this, Aeros." I commanded. "Wind Blast!"

Todd and I couldn't stop talking about the battle as we left the stadium.

"...and then that move with your Tricera to beat Goyle!"

...It was mostly Todd doing the talking.

"Good work in that match you two."

I jumped. Stella had snuck up behind us while we were distracted.

"It was awesome! Dino really knows how to battle!"

"You both do. Anyways, good luck with the rest of the Cup, Dino. I'm curious to see how far you'll go."

With that she returned to her office. I was ecstatic. Stella wanted to watch _me_ progress through the Cup! I had to win now! I wondered if it was okay for a boss to marry one of his employees.

I turned to ask Todd and saw him hanging his head. I asked what was wrong.

"I had been so excited about the battle that I forgot I can't go on anymore."

I'd forgotten too. Todd couldn't keep going I could still win, but Todd was stuck. I started to think of how to cheer him up.

Suddenly, he flashed his determined smile, "Well! If I can't compete, I'll just have to cheer you on! From now on, I'm President and CEO of the Dino fan club!"

"Well," I replied, "I guess I can't lose if you're cheering for me."

We high-fived and left the Fighter's Station. Our friendship had not been broken, but strengthened by this small journey, and we had yet to know of the next great journey that awaited us.


End file.
